ilvermorny_school_of_witchcraft_and_wizardry_rpwfandomcom-20200215-history
Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry RPW Wiki:Chat/Logs/7 March 2017
06:30 hey frost o/ 06:30 Hey~ 06:31 hiiiiiiiiii guys 06:32 if i'm not talking, it's cause i am writing a psychology paper that is due in a hour :) ))))) 06:32 :')* tbh 06:32 *raises an eyebrow* 06:33 Yang, did you procastinate again...? 06:33 mebbe :) 06:33 ;) * 06:34 frost wanna rp? 06:35 *sighs before perking up* YES! 06:36 any char you wanna use? 06:37 ft when i finish this paper, i got three beans to work on at once :') 06:37 got that very same problem sop 06:39 Not really. James. Everyone's here 06:39 i have too many beans to finish, and there is only 11 days till the model policy becomes official for me and basically everyone else who was here early 06:39 bar the ppl who are already meeting the policy 06:39 And that's why I took care of all of mine the first weekend that blog went up 06:40 maybe Madison? 06:40 Okay~ Where? 06:41 any place you would like to rp at? 06:42 Not really 06:43 ft Pyrrhaaaaaaaa 06:43 could you sort Alice? 06:45 Fineeeee 06:45 danke :) 06:53 Yang, I'll sort once I get back, alright? 06:53 awww 06:58 And back 06:58 that was fast :O 06:58 ft i finished my paper :D 06:58 now i can do stuff 06:59 Nice! I just had to walk to my other class, now I'm able to talk and all that stuff 06:59 frost posted on the music room 07:03 ive finally realised how lost i am with gotham's recent episodes 07:06 daaaaaaamn girl, calm down @Madison 07:07 It's maybe her Devil's Waterfall time... 07:08 oh riiiiiiiiiiiip 07:08 And she hates drum music as is 07:08 So.... 07:09 XD 07:09 brisbane jsut going to be like oh crap 07:09 pick one: Eva, Anja, Shelley 07:09 ANJA 07:10 woah, someone seems excited for me to write up Anja 07:12 Sorry... I can turn it down if you want me to, I'm just writing probably one of my most angsty characters of all time and you know how I get 07:13 with angst and all 07:13 frost posted 07:13 Okay 07:14 why does personalities have to be so hard to write 07:15 *slams head against wall* 07:16 why with the aNGST 07:16 *cackles* You know me and angst... I'm basically trying to take the title of Angst Queen 07:17 mmm 07:17 you can never take it from neo :P 07:17 sop posted 07:17 I have fun with angst. Plus it gives me something to do to keep my high-performing brain something to do on here 07:17 i can never make a go angst char 07:18 ft i am the Crown Princess of Angst™ 07:18 Fine. Maybe not Angst Queen.... But definitely Angst Crown Princess 07:18 NO! NO YOU ARE NOT! 07:18 you are the Duchess of Angst 07:18 I CAN AND I WILL CHALLENGE YOUR CLAIM! @Yang 07:18 OH, I SEE 07:18 *grumbles as she glares at Yang* Prepare to lose your title 07:19 CHU WANNA FITE FOR WHO IS Crown Princess of Angst™ 07:19 i will fite 07:19 YES YES I DO 07:19 hmph, you think you can angst better than me? 07:19 YES I DO 07:19 let me show you how it's done 07:19 I'm confident in my abilities to angst 07:19 i can make worse chars than the both of you 07:20 You haven't seen anything yet from me character-wise as is... I'm serious. I CAN MAKE NASTY, ANGST-FILLED, Developed characters like you all can do breathing 07:20 I've been holding it back because of the rules on characters 07:21 BUT NO MORE... I'm going full out 07:21 tsk tsk 07:21 i think i might be able to compete with this one collab 07:21 it is full of angst 07:21 One character I created in the past made almost everyone who read it sob. 07:22 I'm dangerous when it comes to characters. 07:22 trust me, i will write the most emotionally crippling bean ever 07:22 I'll make a character who basically makes even the toughest user on here cry... I cAN DO IT AND I WILL! 07:23 i wrote one that was like abounded by nearly everyone he knew 07:23 yoU'RE ON 07:23 And I have my angst music playing right now, so, I'm all ready to angst 07:24 *looks at her bean of choice and Anja Nissen* okay, i'm good over here 07:24 I'm making Rozaliya my angst-filled one... SHE IS GONNA HAVE SO MUCH ANGST 07:25 Shelley and moi for Team Emotionally Crippling Bean™ 07:25 *cackles* You're on, Sophia 07:26 *cracks knuckles* let's do this then 07:27 OH, This'll be chat-logged for all to see... Just realized that 07:27 *grabs popcorn* 07:27 *laughs* EVen better 07:27 (popcorn) 07:27 Oh, Yang, You know I can poke around on your sandbox and figure out your plans for Shelley, right? 07:27 ey 07:28 ft you'll never see what i will do to Shelley ;) 07:28 i can probably never beat the both of you 07:29 Rozaliya will have my... 07:29 *Angstiest backstory ever 07:29 *Longest history ever 07:29 *Longest personality ever 07:29 She'll be my record character~ 07:29 o.O 07:30 now you turned this into a war, Pyrrha 07:30 bc you will not outwrite moi 07:31 i kinda wanna bring my fire nymph idea from darp over to here and see if i could have a chance at winning something 07:32 brb 07:33 Oh, dearie, You haven't seen anything yet from me 07:34 pfft 07:34 have you seen what i can do on a good day? 07:35 End M 07:35 Me * 07:35 neoooooooo 07:35 talk to me 07:35 NEOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 07:36 what happened??? 07:36 (do i need to kill somebody?) 07:36 SOPHIA AND I ARE DOING AN ANGST-OFF FOR THE CROWN PRINCESS OF ANGST TITLE! @Neo 07:36 I MUST JOIN THIS 07:36 you know ;-; @yang 07:36 but you are Her Majesty of Angst™ 07:36 @neo 07:37 okay good point (y) 07:37 ft no go for queen??? 07:37 but yeah you know why i'm sad ;-; 07:37 frost for your dynamic im so taking fire 07:38 Okay~ 07:39 one question, are fire nymphs cannon? 07:39 ye they are (y) 08:40 0/ 08:45 I gotta walk the dog again 08:45 She's whining 08:45 and so is my mom xD 09:05 Welcome back to the silent space! 09:05 I can tell xD 09:06 I was playing Captain Obvious, pointing out the obvious. 09:06 Still playing it I see xD 09:06 I am not going to lie, it is a lot of fun. 09:06 xD 09:21 I see people... and still no life here? 09:21 Why is chat dead? 09:21 chat's always dead 09:21 Are the Elementals a year in specific? 09:21 Nope 09:22 All they need to be is school-aged 09:23 *looks at Carn and Hecate if they want to join* 09:24 I think James is trying to drag me in. 09:24 *whispers* hecate do it and we can brotp 09:25 I'll consider it xD 09:26 Keep this updated pls xD 09:27 I told Neo earlier that I think you might take Earth if you join because of your stubbornness @Carn 09:27 Okay~ 09:27 Probably 09:27 LOL. That is funny, because I think it is true. 09:28 I think we've all seen it in action xD 09:28 yo lilly 09:28 whose idea was it for nymphs on darp? 09:29 I thought it was Kibe..? 09:29 i don't actually know man 09:33 i'm looking 09:33 but so far (shrug) 09:33 I think it was Kibe who developed the ideas for nymphs first... I may be mistaken, but I think it was her. 09:33 I have to go back into my memory and see if I can find it 09:34 i've kike d her 09:34 wut 09:34 *kiked 09:37 I just watched a few of my classmates make giant fools of themselves... It's hilarious 09:29 I thought it was Kibe..? 09:29 i don't actually know man 09:33 i'm looking 09:33 but so far (shrug) 09:33 I think it was Kibe who developed the ideas for nymphs first... I may be mistaken, but I think it was her. 09:33 I have to go back into my memory and see if I can find it 09:34 i've kike d her 09:34 wut 09:34 *kiked 09:37 I just watched a few of my classmates make giant fools of themselves... It's hilarious 09:43 test 09:43 Pass 09:43 If you can see that 09:43 I can 09:43 Well then you pass! 09:44 xD 09:46 OMG 09:47 BAYERN BEAT ARSENAL 5-1 /AGAIN/ 09:49 hi 09:50 Zero head says hello 09:50 0/ 09:52 *laughs* James, I'll post in a few. 10:29 * Hecate Grimm is tempted by stuffs 10:29 mebbe bean things 10:30 like for example 10:30 what kind of relationship do Anja and Caleb have? 10:30 Good question, IDK. 10:30 Do you have anything about Anja for me to read? 10:31 I have some stuff for Caleb. 10:31 rip, bc i don't really have much at all XD 10:31 Well that makes you all sorts of unhelpful to me. 10:31 although, i could cough up a storm about her 10:31 wait so does my char have to have some relationship with other chars? 10:31 I know you know stuff about her though. 10:32 No, Jam. 10:32 only if you want to tbh 10:33 it will be interesting trying to do that then 10:37 wanna try it with me sop? 10:37 hmm? 10:38 trying to figure out how my King char relates with Anja? 10:41 Wait.. All the families are related in someway, right? 10:31 I know you know stuff about her though. 10:32 No, Jam. 10:32 only if you want to tbh 10:33 it will be interesting trying to do that then 10:37 wanna try it with me sop? 10:37 hmm? 10:38 trying to figure out how my King char relates with Anja? 10:41 Wait.. All the families are related in someway, right? 10:41 we're not doing that 10:42 ft ofc, James 10:43 Okay, good. 10:44 and afk 10:48 pm sop 10:42 ft ofc, James 10:43 Okay, good. 10:44 and afk 10:48 pm sop 11:07 this is a bit of whole squad thing 11:07 but can we hc that everyone has met Anja's older sister at least once? 11:08 Maybe Anja plays quidditch and her sister comes to the games? Is that thing she would do? 11:08 that is perfectly possible 11:08 what about abigail not going to school though? 11:08 although, Eva is a Healer/Doctor at AMH XD 11:09 which could be how Abigail could have met her 11:09 Can I have mine angsty? 11:09 I maybe haven't had angst on here for all six of my characters so far 11:11 gtg 11:11 frost please post 11:11 Awwww, okay 11:16 Okay, I am gone. 11:16 Be back in like 2 hours! 11:17 Buh-bye Hecate~ Can I have angst in mine? 11:17 *before you go 2017 03 07